Qwenthur
How Qwenthur joined the Tourney At some point in the past, a noble family who lived near Qwenther went bankrupt and was left with nothing but debt and the grudges of others. Qwenther's father gave them temporary shelter in his storehouse. Qwenther joined the army as part of his dream of becoming an Object Design Engineer, because of this, he sought the shortest military course and volunteers into the frontline deployment training, where he was assigned into the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion as a military engineer. While working on Object repairs, he spotted a group of crocs attempting to rob the Capistrano fortune. He stopped them and learned the identity of the leader of the crocs, Fung. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Throws his Hand Axe grenade up constantly. After the announcer calls his name Qwenthur throws the Hand Axe grenade and it explodes. It clears to show Qwenthur up close with a blowtorh and saying "Busy work is all that's left. I mean every other aspect of conflict in the world is left up to Objects." Special Moves Handheld Bomb "Hand Axe" (Neutral) Qwenthur throws a Hand Axe grenade at his opponent. Anti-Air Strategy -operation γ- (Side) Qwenthur summons a Legitimacy Kingdom officer to rifle butt the opponent from behind, then shoot at him/her three times with his assault rifle. Attack Plan operation ε (Up) Qwenthur jumps into the air kicking two times. Blitzkrieg Tactics operation α (Down) Qwenthur ducks and covers while a young generic Legitimacy Kingdom officer fires his assault rifle eleven times at the opponent. Your Turn, Princess! (Hyper Smash) Qwenthur has a Legitimacy Kingdom Officer fire his assault rifle 12 times at the opponent while Qwenthur throws his Hand Axe grenade at the opponent. If they all hit, a female generic Legitimacy Kingdom officer uses the Baby Magnum Object to shower the opponent with nine laser shots and knock him/her away. We'll Gamble It All to Win! (Final Smash) Qwenthur runs to the opponent. If he hits, he kicks the opponent two times then throws a Hand Axe grenade. While a Legitimacy Kingdom officer fires on the prey from behind with his assault rifle, Qwenthur will throw a second grenade, then wires a third to the opponent, kicks him/her into the air. The officer then fires at the opponent six times, then fires a rocket from the FGM-148 Javelin and sets off the grenade, knocking the opponent away while Qwenthur says "Checkmate!" Victory Animations #Qwenthur wipes some sweat off his forehead and says "What a rough one." #Qwenthur brings his arms up and swings his elbows down saying "Yeah! That's how it should be!" #Qwenthur slides then does an upper punch, then holds out a Hand Axe grenade saying "Well, those are just the hard knocks of modern warfare." On-Screen Appearance Qwenthur jumps out of a Steel Father military truck then says "Good grief, those are some expensive rounds." Trivia *Qwenthur's rival is the leader of the Croc Bandits, Fung. *Qwenthur Barbotage shares his English and Japanese voice actor with Elam. *Qwenthur Barbotage shares his French voice actor with Tekkaman, Jack Five Beanstalk and Zuo Ci. *Qwenthur Barbotage shares his Arabic voice actor with Yagura, Axl Low, Ken Hidaka, Dragonair, Orville of the Henry & Orville pair, Bill Edward, Lane Aime (in the Penelope mobile suit), Roger Jr., Arthur Read, Dragonair, Jo "Joe" Yabuki, Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada, Flay Gunnar and The Forbidden Beast Eddie. Category:Heavy Object characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters